One thing led to another
by doctorgradusadparnassum
Summary: "Rose and Scorpious never really met, they were aware of each other's existence, but they didn't acknowledge it". It all changed when they had to work together, they just clicked. But they were't planning on falling in love.
1. first things first

Disclamer: I don't own this characters, except the OCs. They are the property of J.K Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

This is my first fanfic, so be kind to me in the comments.

* * *

Rose Weasley and Scorpious Malfoy were very much alike, both were ambitious, competitive, very intelligent (too much even), they were kind and very good friends. Oh, and both not at all interested on being in a relationship right now, they liked sleeping around, not having to answer to anyone but themselves. It was nice.

However, they were very very different. I mean, Rose was a very direct woman, no beating around the bush with her (no my friend), she was also messy just all over the place, and she was so hot headed her own father force her to take anger management classes (we are talking about Ron Weasley guys). Scorpious, on the other hand, was much smoother, he would talk you into doing something and you would not even realize it was his idea, he proud himself on being calm and organized and you would only notice Scorpious Malfoy in the room if he wanted you to, otherwise, he was practically invisible. And also, she was a grynffindor and he was a slytherin.

Rose and Scorpious never really met, they were aware of each other's existence, but they didn't acknowledge it. Back at hogwarts they didn't cross each other's path, in fact, they made sure of it, because they weren't keen on the idea of reliving they're parents rivalries, however they also didn't want to come home and tell they're family they were friends with the enemy's child. It was actually pretty hard ignoring each other, considering they competed on everything, the house cup, Quidditch, grades, but they made it work. When they left hogwarts she became an auror, he went to work at the improper use of magic office, and it didn't matter anymore.

Ok, we're done with the boring introduction, lets get to the story...

Harry Potter was at his office reading some work related thing, when Ron Weasley suddenly entered his office screaming.

"Have you gone mad?!"

Harry didn't look up (apparently it was a very important work related thing), he just said calmly "Actually, given all I went through, I think I'm quite sane".

"How dare you make a Malfoy and a Weasley work together? I don't want my daughter near that idiot! His a Malfoy Harry, A Malfoy, from the Malfoy family!

"Common Ron, I thought we had passed that, his not Draco or Lucius, even Draco changed a bit." said Harry looking up. "And you're daughter is a *independent woman*, she knows what's she's doing!" What Harry said didn't seam to have an effect on Ron, he wasn't a bit less angry. "Look Ron, I didn't have a choice, we needed one person from each department to work the case, Malfoy is the best they've got and Rosie is our best, and she is the only one available."

Ron was still not liking the idea, but he knew Harry was right. Then, he thought smirking "Rosie is definitely not liking the idea, she will be mad. Have you told her yet?"

"I was actually getting ready to do it, I like my body so much I don't want to lose any part of it".

"Let's go now, I want to see it before I leave! At least there is a positive side for all this!" said Ron a bit more cheerful.

"Ok, I want to do it quickly, maybe I can leave before she realizes what's happening."

They went to her office across the floor and Harry went in and stood near the door, in case he had to run.

"Hey Weasley." he said softly.

Rose was seating in her desk finishing a report on her last case.

"Hi boss. Is it about my new case?".

"Yes, listen, you will have to work with someone from the improper use of magic office"

"Ok." She responded.

"And hum, well, that someone is, hum, Scorpious Malfoy."

"Alright. I will owl him so we can start working soon, I want to finish this case before Easter, I really can't relax on holidays when I am thinking of work."

Harry Potter stood there open mouthed, indifference was definitely something he wasn't expecting. Suddenly Ron appeared by the door (he was listening outside to avoid danger). "Hey Rosie, you know Harry was talking about you working with Malfoy, Scorpious Malfoy. From the Malfoy family."

Rose frowned at him "Dad? What were... You were listening?" When she realized what was going on she started to get redder "You thought I explode because you thought I wouldn't want to work with Malfoy!" She stood up and pointed her finger at Ron "Now hear me Dad, I will not hold grudges that have nothing to do with me! And I..."

"Ok darling, I so sorry, I love you!" Said Ron rapidly escaping.

"She did get angry, just not at what we thought she would" said Harry smirking. Back at his office.

"I don't like this Harry, she was supposed to not like the idea of working with Malfoy"

"Worry not my friend, that just means you and Hermonie raised her right, she doesn't have prejudice, that's a good thing." Said Harry giving him a pat on the back.


	2. The story begins

The next day, Scorpious Malfoy knocked on Rose's door, she told him to come in and they began to talk about the case.

I have to admit I didn't pay attention to that part, I know what you must think "what kind of narrator doesn't pay attention to what the main characters are talking about?", well the answer to that question is, one that has better thing to do! It was really just boring stuff, you don't want to read it.

They spent the morning talking about the case and working it through. But then Rose's stomach started getting on the way, it was making noises and clearly stating that it wanted food. Scorpious was actually embarrassed for her, but she didn't seemed to mind, except for the fact that she was hungry.

"Hey Malfoy, can we continue this after lunch? I'm really hungry right now"

"Sure Weasley, where are you lunching? We could go together."

"Alright, let's go to that new place that opened, I want to try it out"

-at that new place that opened-

"Ok that just tastes like polijuice potion" said Rose putting her fork down with a grimace. "This was definitely not a good choice"

Malfoy smirked. "How does Rose Weasley knows the taste of polijuice potion? I wonder."

"The same way that everyone else knows. Drinking it" she responded snorting.

He blushed a bit. "You know what I mean Weasley" he insisted.

"I an auror Malfoy, it comes with the job" she replied, serious.

"Ah"

"Just kidding, I drank it on the second year for the first time, James was ill and he wasn't going to hogsmead, so I convinced him to stay in his dormroom and I went in his place, he already had a bottle of the potion stashed for one of his pranks anyway."

I'm kind of too lazy to explain Scorpious expression, so just picture the "not bad" meme."

"Now what's your polijuice portion story?" Asked Rose, she raised an eyebrow.

"Who says I have one?" Replied Malfoy. They were in this intense staring contest, the tension was so big almost walked out of the room. (which I can not do because The omniscience comes with the job.)

"Everyone has one" replied Weasley with a smirk.

"Fair enough." Said Malfoy with a slight nod." It was third grade, and I wanted a revenge. Laura Adams had switched my portion with hers in the portion class, and a got an A, and she got MY E" by the way he said it, he didn't seem to have forgiven Adams, (which I personally understand, Laura Adams is not a particularly nice witch). "So I made a polijuice portion and went to the teacher as her to confess my past mistakes. And the worst part is, he changed my notes, but she got 50 fucking house points for honesty"

By this point Everybody was looking at they're table for Rose Weasley was laughing really really hard. Usually, that would make Malfoy really really uncomfortable, but he was strangely satisfied by making the redhead laughing, he never thought himself as a funny person (he is not a very funny person, if you ask me), and having Rose Weasley laugh as his jokes was actually a nice feeling.

"Wait" said Rose went she stopped laughing." Why are you mad? Laura is a slytherin."

"Because she stole my fucking potion!" He said really with a really serious face. "It is not fare that she gets a reward from that!"

Rose burst into laughter again. That made Malfoy smile, and forget his grudges for a bit.

Pause for cuteness. OWWWWNNNNNNN.

Now let's get to the weird little plot twist, Rose and Laura were fuck buddies.

No, Rose isn't a lesbian. The the fanfiction is a Rose-Scorpius one, so that wouldn't make sense. She is bisexual. No, she isn't confused, she just likes more than one gender, deal with it.

Ok then, now that we are past that, let's talk about Laura. She isn't that important to the story, but I'm a sassy narrator and I love to talk shit about the characters I don't like. She is a manipulative, narcissistic and doesn't care about almost anybody but herself. Rose is aware of how not a nice person she is, but the sex is good so she doesn't mind, as long as they don't talk very much. That being said, I must say, if Laura Adams likes someone, she would do anything for that person. Which is not really the case with Rose, she doesn't care a lot about Rose. However, she has a really big crush on Roxanne, Rose's older cousin. Who is married to Andrea, a Brazilian witch she met working for the department of international magic cooperation.

Now let's get back to the story: after lunch, they went back to his office to work. However, work was one of things they definitely didn't do. Well, the tension was high as hell. As you must have imagined, they had sex. I'm not describing it because 1) I don't like to expose other people's intimacy, 2) straight sex grosses me out a bit, it was hard enough to be forced to be in the same room. Let me tell you, the narrator job is a bitch, I don't think I get paid enough.

But for those who are curious about how it started. Here we go:

After Malfoy closed the door behind him, he looked at Rose whose back was against the wall. They were staring intensely at each other. Instantly after Malfoy locked the door Rose looked lips with him (Pun intended). Her hands were in his hair, his hands were in her hips. And the rest is ~sex~ history.


	3. the sad love story

What happens next? You must be thinking, my dear reader. Well, three weeks after Scorpious and Rose slept together, she saw her ex girlfriend, Lisa, at a bar and they started talking. They clicked, again, instantly. So, the two of them decided to try another time. You know how women who love women work, they wanted to get married two weeks later.

Scorpious was starting to like Rose. Really really like Rose. She had told him they couldn't have sex anymore because she was getting back with Lisa. So, after weeks of contemplation he decided to take a leap of faith and talk to Rose. He went to her office and knocked on the door.

" Come in! " said Rose, still at her desk finishing the report on the case they had just closed. Scorpious entered the room looking down, he couldn't bring himself to look up. " Hey Scorpious! Did something happen in the case? " Said Rose.

" No" he answered, still looking down. "Rose, there is something I have wanted to tell you for a while. I hope you understand it, and... "

" Wait, Scorpious, I think I know what you want to tell me ." interrupted Rose, she'd been thinking about the same thing, she was starting to doubt her own decisions...

Then, they said at the same time. " The narrator is pulling a prank on you! "

HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Please tell me you believed. Pleeeeaaasseee. Ok, so, I'm sorry. I know it is not nice to mess with your shipping feelings. I wouldn't like if some other narrator did that with me too. I promise this is the only time I will do that. Promise...

By the way, thank you for continuing with me after this little prank. And also, I'd like to say that I don't think that ( You know how women who love women work, they wanted to get married two weeks later. ) about women who love women, is only a stereotype that's fun to play with sometimes.

Anyway, let's go back to the story, my friend. So, I'm not good with dates and I'm not sure exactly when this happen but I'm petty sure it was more than a week after they started working on the case.

Rose and Scorpious were at her bedroom, at her bed. She was lying on her back with her arms crossed behind her head. He was on his sides with his hands on top of her belly. (Keep in mind they were both naked.)

" Why are you staring my boobs? " asked Rose, with a raised eyebrow.

" You have to agree they are nice to look at." answered Scorpious looking at her with a little smirk.

"Thank you. I agree" She smiled back.

"Plus I just noticed the left one is bigger. "

"Yep, that's Honey. " Said Rose. "The right one is Pie. "

Scorpious chuckled. "Why? " He asked, his hand started stroking her belly mindlessly.

"I named them after a music from a muggle band called The Beatles. My grandma likes them a lot. They are actually quite famous." Answered Rose.

" I like The Beatles! Just don't tell my family I like anything muggle. But I've never heard that song, I have to confess I only heard the famous ones. Christina, my ex, is the one that introduced them to me." He Responded looking down with that sour smile people make when they remember they're ex.

" Who? Christina Hall? " She asked intrigued.

" Yes, that one. "

" I didn't know you two dated! I actually made out with her at a party once."

"With Christina? I thought she was straight! " Exclaimed Scorpious sitting up and looking at Rose.

"That one? She's as straight as it gets. She was just experimenting with me, and I was just enjoying it ." Said Rose smirking. Scorpious had his brows furrowed. (Between you and me, he hadn't completely moved on.) Rose noticed he was serious, she laid her right hand on top of his hand that was on top of her belly, and asked, "Hey, are you OK? Do you want to talk about it? ." Rose is one of those people that senses what everyone aroud them is feeling and always knows how to make someone feel better.

Scorpious was not one of those alfa males that refuses to acknowledge they have feelings, but he wasn't big on talking to just anyone about them either. He stared at the sheets for a moment trying to decide weather or not to share his sad love story with a girl he just had casual sex with. Noticing he was hesitating Rose said " Hey, if you want to talk, I'm actually a pretty good listener ." Rose Weasly liked solving other peoples problems, she was the first one a lot of people went to when they had a life question to solve, she was actually pretty good at it. Of course, most of the times she didn't practice her advices (but that's a topic for a another chapter). Scorpious looked at her understanding kind eyes and realized she was someone he could trust.

" So, Christina and I started dating on the fifth year. We started talking on the train, she had a little fight with her friends and asked to share the wagon with me. We spent the hole way talking, I fell in love for her that afternoon. " Rose was smiling, she really liked a good love story. "Anyway, we dated for three years in secret, mostly because I didn't want my father and grandfather to find out that I had a muggleborn girlfriend, I was too much of a coward. Christina did what anyone would have done in her place, she broke up with me at the end of the senveth year, we had a really big fight and she said she couldn't stand hiding anymore. The most sadly Ironic part is that my father found a letter she had sent me months later. And he was sad that I had been dating her, but he said that I should do what makes me happy. "

After his monologue Scorpious couldn't bring himself to look Rose in the eye, full of shame for what he had done. Rose put her hand in his shoulder, a faint smile appeared in his face. "I understand ." she said, making he look her in the eye. She had a small smile in her face. "I know how hard it is to tell your parents this stuff, I get the fear of their reaction." Scorpious could tell that she really understood it, he smile back at her, they shared that look people share when they know they have been through the same thing.

After that small (and cute) bonding moment, Rose came back to the task at hand, " You came to the right person, I shall solve your problem ." she said with a grave tone.

" Are you going to get me and Christina back together? "

" I shall partially solve your problem." Sha replied. "Look man, you really fucked up, there is no way she is going back to you if she is in her right mind. You need to move on, and so does she. You two have to talk, say everything you have to say to each other and then go live your life"

"That sounds scary He said frowning."

"It is, however it has to be done. "


End file.
